


【Underfell】爱宠

by SorcerySeeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, amnesia!Papyrus, insane!Sans
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcerySeeker/pseuds/SorcerySeeker
Summary: *失忆Papyrus/疯Sans，后期会恢复正常*三设OOC*这锅Chillby不背*都是Gaster的错*跟《与Sans的生活》没关系





	1. 1.sans

Papyrus又一次在昏暗的房间中醒来。他没拉上窗帘，光线昏暗只是因为魔法模拟的太阳仍未升起。  
近来他一直无法安眠：无意义的噪音一直在他心中骚动、缭绕。  
Papyrus并不为此担心，他过去常常这样。在他甚至还没成为皇家守卫的一员时，他就常常在烦躁不安和空虚感的陪伴下度过一个又一个不眠之夜。这麻烦甚至还帮过他，毕竟总会有不长眼的怪物想偷袭年轻、独自住在一间大房子里的Papyrus。  
Papyrus的记忆中一直都有这所房子：客厅，厨房，他的房间，杂物间，浴室，房子旁边上锁的杂物间，还有屋后上锁的杂物间。  
有时Papyrus会奇怪为什么这房子里有这么多杂物间。  
他偶尔会翻到一些旧东西，像是不合身的衣服和书什么的，而它们让他感觉极不舒服。就像有个幽灵在盯着他一样。  
确凿无疑，Papyrus长大了。他对童年的所有记忆就是Chillby's蓝紫色调的装潢和沉默的酒店老板。然后从某天起Papyrus就加入了皇家卫队，开始只是负责跑腿的小卒，总会遇上麻烦，但他也越来越强大，他击退了那些烦人的狗，把扰乱秩序的外来怪物变成灰烬，最后打倒了Undyne，成为了新任皇家护卫队长。  
而怪物们都说没有哪个怪物比Papyrus更无情严苟。每个怪物都有自己关心的家人和伴侣，就算是凶悍的Undyne也有位让人毛骨悚然的的科学家女朋友。但Papyrus除外，他没有亲人、没有朋友，生活简单得跟他脚边的灰尘一样。  
Papyrus偶尔会有些荒谬的想法，比如在某条路上布置谜题，用雪做个自己的塑像，要其他怪物品尝自己做的食物，或者去瀑布研究星象。好像这是他最想做、最热爱的事情。  
而他现在正打算去付诸实践。  
现在是凌晨三点钟，没有哪个怪物会在外面晃荡，偷看到他以至于破坏伟大又恐怖的Papyrus的威名，他可以在森林里找块隐蔽、没有摄像头的地方玩，不，尽情挥洒灵感，然后在天亮前销毁痕迹……Papyrus愉快地想着，走出了门。  
外面寒风呼啸，雪花漫天，正是适合干见不得人的事儿的时候。  
冷风吹散了Papyrus的不悦，直到他看见一个艰难行走的身影。  
一个身材矮小的怪物，穿着破旧且不合身的白色外套，而且看起来似乎是骷髅怪物。  
Papyrus愣住了，这是他第一次见到他的同族。  
那个怪物摔倒了，他挣扎着想站起来，但很快又扑倒在雪地上，一动不动，似乎失去了意识。  
Papyrus小心地凑过去，发现这个怪物比他想得还要落魄，他只穿着一件宽大的白外套，右手腕骨上固定着一块坚硬的金属片。  
只是找乐子而已，只是为了消磨时间而已。Papyrus想着，把这个怪物抱了起来。


	2. 2.BOSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点关于抖M怂包Sans的脑洞

Papyrus打开灯，然后把那个怪物放到沙发上，好打量他。  
跟所有怪物一样，他有着一口尖牙，但其中一颗换成了金牙。一道裂痕贯穿了他的右眼，他头上还有重击留下的裂痕，Papyrus不知道是不是所有骷髅怪物身上都很容易留下裂痕，他的左眼上也有三道不知何时出现的裂痕。骨骼的色泽与其上的划痕显示出他已经是个成年怪物，但他的身高却只有Papyrus的三分之二，可能还要更矮。而他的力量更是弱得不值一提，Papyrus甚至都不想杀死他，从他身上能得到的EXP和LOVE远不及他对他的好奇有价值。  
这个不堪一击的怪物能活到现在简直是个奇迹。  
他穿着的外套很像是Undyne的女朋友Alphys穿的那种，这一发现让Papyrus不太高兴，他一直讨厌那个到处放摄像头的偷窥狂，认为她知道并隐瞒了很多关于他的事情。然后Papyrus仔细地检查了那块金属牌，它上面只刻着sans一个词和一串意义不明的编号，磨损得很厉害，似乎年代久远。  
这个怪物的名字是叫SANS吗？他就像是从什么实验室逃出来的一样。  
Papyrus回想起自己模糊不清、疑点重重的童年，开始猜测他是否也像Sans一样是什么实验体，但他要更幸运……他想了很久，Sans也躺了很久，没有要苏醒的迹象，也没有要变成一摊灰的迹象。  
又过了一阵，天亮了，Papyrus急忙离开了房子。  
***  
Sans是被陌生的舒适感唤醒的，如此温暖、如此柔软，他已经有许多年没体会过这感觉了。  
他抚摸自己躺着的物体，确定它是结实、染成红色的纤维织物，里面则塞满了蓬松的填充物。没有威胁。于是Sans坐起来，扫视四周，陌生的环境，陌生的摆设，没有任何会伤害他或对他发号施令的生物。  
Sans忍不住晃了晃腿，他喜欢这种毛茸茸的地面铺敷物，尽管它让他感到睡意。他面前有一台半新不旧的机器，是用于传输图像音频的人类科技产物。一切都让他感到十分亲切。  
Sans试着去回忆，但他失败了，记忆的碎片只让他记起自己一直在四处流浪、躲避着某些东西又在寻找着某些东西。他甚至记不起上一个命令他的怪物是谁。  
他拥有的那些知识与其说是记忆，还不如说是本能。Sans知道他应该做个好助手，做个听话的实验材料，但也仅限于此。  
所以现在，他唯一的选择是、也只能是安安静静地坐着等待指令。  
***  
这一整天Papyrus都有些心不在焉，他忘记在集队时宣告自己的伟大与可怕，甚至忘记在那些狗表现得过于活跃时斥骂他们。他担心那个怪物醒来后会把他的房子搞得一团糟，或者自己跑出去被其他怪物杀死。  
但一切都只是担心而已。  
当Papyrus打开房门时，他看到Sans坐在沙发上，动作机械、眼神空洞，对他的到来没有任何反应。他莫名有些失望，好像沙发上确实应该坐着某个怪物，但他的动作和神情不该是这样。  
“喂！”Papyrus企图引起Sans的注意，但他失败了。  
他叫了Sans的名字，但仍然没有效果，这让Papyrus急躁了起来，他大步流星地走到对方身边，把他提了起来：“NYEHEHEH，我从来不知道骷髅还会聋！怪家伙，你听得懂我在说什么吗？”  
Sans对他的触碰产生了剧烈反应，他害怕地低下头，颤抖着想回答，但只发出一串难以理解的音节。  
“你在说什么？这是什么笑话吗？你在嘲笑我？”Papyrus有些生气，他觉得Sans说的话很耳熟，但那种古怪的音节也让他很不舒服。  
Sans不敢吭声了，他只是摇着头，一滴滴汗水从他的头骨上滑下，落到了Papyrus的手套上。  
“真恶心！”Papyrus不悦地放开了手，Sans连忙退到沙发旁边， 然后颤抖着声音重复起了一句话。  
“#不#……请##惩罚#……”  
Papyrus惊讶地发现，那些音节的刺耳程度丝毫没有减弱，但他却能理解其中的一部分词语了，并且随着Sans的重复，那些音节的含义也越来越清晰：“对不起……请不要惩罚我……”  
Papyrus感觉自己的头骨快被那声音刺得裂开了，他一把抓起了Sans，叫他快点闭嘴。Sans照做了。  
“坐下，现在，你能好好回答我的问题了吧？”Papyrus把Sans放到了沙发上，后者急忙点头。  
“你叫SANS？”  
他不太确定地点了头。  
“有怪物在你身上做实验？”  
他畏惧地微微点头。  
“你从哪里来的？瀑布？热域？首都？”  
“对不起，我不知道。”Sans看起来茫然又害怕。  
“那你知道些什么？”  
“一个实验助手应该知道的所有东西……”Sans的声音越来越低，然后又补充了一句，“包、包括打扫、收拾残局、记录数据一类的活，我能做好的。”  
“你为什么总盯着那副画看？”  
“那、那种东西叫‘画’？对不起，我、我不记得了，我只知道那是种在二维平面上……”Sans看起来快哭了。  
“嘘，别害怕，你回答得很好。”  
Papyrus微笑着点头，然后把Sans拉到了自己的怀里，抓着他的右手，不顾Sans的反抗，强行把那块金属牌扯了下来，坚韧、卡在关节缝里的粗金属丝在Sans的腕骨上留下了好几道深深的印痕。Sans痛得哼了一声，然后却发现自己并没有受到真正的伤害，他迷茫地看着Papyrus，眼眶边还带着几滴担惊受怕的眼泪。  
“那么，记住！从今天开始，我，伟大又可怕的PAPYRUS，就是你的主人了！我把你从雪地里捡了回来！”  
“NYEHEHEH，标志主权，当然，我明天会带点项圈之类的东西回来。你属于伟大的PAPYRUS！你要时时刻刻戴着它！”  
“不过，在那之前，你得洗个澡！否则我不会喂你任何东西！知道什么是洗澡吗，书呆子？”  
“好的，paps。”  
“不对！PAPYRUS这，呃，这几个字母已经浓缩了足够多的精华，你应该称我为BOSS！”Papyrus大声说着，把Sans低着的头扳了起来，强迫他直视自己恐怖的眼神，“笑一笑，SANS，你应该为能待在我身边而感到荣幸！”  
“是、是的，对不起，boss。”  
残暴无情的皇家守卫队长抱着他不住颤抖的新玩具——不，新宠物，感到心满意足。


	3. 浴缸里的幸福生活

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好奇宝宝Papyrus  
> 我写得怎么这么智障哦

“跟我来。”Papyrus依依不舍地放开了Sans。  
Sans紧张兮兮地跟着他走上二楼，走进了他的房间。  
“脱掉那件破烂，我先给你找几件衣服。”Papyrus跪在地毯上，好在衣柜最底层翻找，这里的衣服都是他还很小时穿的。  
Sans照做了。  
略过一打Papyrus根本不记得自己穿过的奇装异服，他终于翻到了一件暗红色的毛衣，并举起来比了比。  
真奇怪。Papyrus发现他现在也能穿上这件毛衣，当然，肩部会有点紧，而且毛衣长度和袖子长度远远不够。要是放到以前，这件毛衣穿在他身上一定松松垮垮的。  
于是Papyrus把毛衣放在一旁，继续在衣柜底层翻找。忽然，他摸到了一点毛茸茸的东西，于是Papyrus用力地把那件衣服扯了出来。  
这是一件黑色夹克，臃肿且相当有分量，帽子边缘缀满绒毛，锯齿状的金色拉链没有生锈，但也看得出它的老旧。  
在抖了抖这件衣服后，一条同色短裤从里面掉了出来。  
Papyrus比划了一下短裤的长度，开始质疑自己以前的穿衣品位。这是必然的，毕竟他从成为卫队队长后就不肯穿除战斗形态以外的衣服。  
“行了，现在去浴室！”Papyrus快乐地一手抱着换洗衣服，一手捞起Sans，冲进浴室，放满一缸热水，然后迅速把Sans扔进了浴缸里。  
Sans有些不知所措，他真的不喜欢高温，即使只是洗澡水。  
Papyrus把肥皂和毛巾递给他：“快点，把你弄干净！难道你还想要伟大的PAPYRUS亲自动手？”  
Sans机械地执行了命令。没有玩水，更没有做其他出格的事，Sans只是在一块块地清理他身上的骨头。  
这过程实在太无聊，以至于Papyrus忍不住开始在布满雾气的镜子上画画。  
当Papyrus完成了他的杰作《伟大且令人畏惧的Papyrus》，并进行过一系列赏析后，他终于想起来Sans还在洗澡。可他却没有看到Sans。  
这是世纪之谜啊！浴室门一直锁着，可Sans却不见了！  
这个弱小的怪物是被热水烫成灰了吗？或者说他其实心怀不轨，已经趁Papyrus沉迷艺术的时候在浴室外布下了天罗地网？  
Papyrus因为自己的推理激动得跳了起来，还撞到了天花板。然后他看到了Sans，Sans躺在浴缸底部，似乎睡着了。对不需要呼吸、而且身体特殊的骷髅怪物来说，这是很正常的事情。  
真可爱。Papyrus摘下手套，一边把Sans从水里捞起来，一边想，他应该生气，责怪Sans让他变得这么傻，把Sans摇醒，然后惩罚他才对。  
但谁让Papyrus不仅恐怖而且还很伟大呢？他偶尔也会宽宏大量的。  
于是Papyrus心满意足地擦干Sans的骨架，并要帮他穿好衣服。在以上过程中，他一直在小心翼翼地触碰着Sans，抚摸另一个骷髅怪物的感觉是如此奇妙，以至于他的手指忍不住在Sans的肋骨、胸腔、骨盆，还有所有那些能容下他一根手指的骨头缝隙间穿梭游移。  
Sans显然因为他的动作而感到不适，但他并没有苏醒，他仍然依偎在Papyrus怀里，而且似乎想把自己缩得更小。  
可爱得让Papyrus想起那些害怕被他杀死又不得不跟他交流的怪物。  
Papyrus抱着Sans回到他的房间里，躺在床上，解开两边装饰长柱上的绳子，帘子垂下来，让这儿变得像是魔王的巢穴。而魔王Papyrus正抱着他珍贵的宝藏，感觉满足而愉快，好像找回了生命中一直缺失的那块拼图一样。  
他们手臂交叉着，腕骨上的痕迹也因此愈发明显。只不过Papyrus的要浅些，而Sans的更深。


End file.
